


Hot dude is a hot dad

by notsohardsehun



Series: Fest_WorkCollection [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Kai, Baby Leo, Babysitter Sehun, Dead Mate, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Falling In Love, Human Sehun, M/M, Thirsty Human Sehun, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Wolf Kai, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: Sehun is a college boy who lives next door to the hot single alpha daddy. He will wake up early to peek at the alpha when he comes out to fetch the milk shirtless cuddling one of his small babies
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Fest_WorkCollection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057667
Comments: 52
Kudos: 373
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Hot dude is a hot dad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number : #TJ60  
> Character: Alpha Kai with Leo and Human Sehun
> 
> A/N :
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Mods, you guys are the best and friendliest mods i've ever worked with. hehehe.. thank you for all the help  
> Thank you Lena for proofreading my work.. Thank you for doing it for me at the very last minute.. :D  
> Thank you prompter :)  
> Thank you, myself. /seal clap/

Sehun, like every other typical college student is suffering. Sehun has a lot to worry; from his studies, his food, to his well-being. Sehun worries a lot. He needs good results to pass his semesters. Sehun needs good food so his brain and body could keep functioning and, he needs to take care of his health. Sehun doesn’t want to be bedridden, nursing his sick body. He cannot afford to waste any second by being sick.

Sehun’s daily schedule is packed. Thankfully, his classes start after ten so Sehun leaves his rented apartment half hour before ten. He gets breakfast at the canteen, meets his friends and diligently studies in classes. Sehun wouldn’t call himself a topper but he’s always there, somewhere in top twenty. After his classes, which would end by four in the evening, Sehun would stop by the library to borrow some books and finish some assignments. He leaves the library when he’s hungry. He would then grab dinner and head home by nine. This is how his daily schedule goes.

His schedule is packed only until nine at night. Sehun believes he needs some healing time so after nine would be the time where he’d catch up with his family and drama. Sehun would call his parents back at home every day, at the same time, without fail. After a short call, he’d sit on the floor, devouring his meal while watching some shows. Sehun loves his simple lifestyle. Sometimes, his friends would come over but most of the time Sehun avoids bringing them over. He loves his space to himself.

But one night Sehun realizes, something is missing in his life. He sits at his balcony accompanied by his thoughts. Sehun juts his lips out as he stares at the starry night and follows a plane with his eyes. It hits him; he’s lonely. Sehun sighs softly, looking at the plane until it’s out of his sight. He may be lonely but Sehun hates human contact. Which is why, he prefers to be alone despite having friends in college. Those people are more acquaintance than friends. Sehun pushes himself off the armchair and heads in. It’s better to nurse the loneliness with sleep then dwell upon it unnecessarily.

\--//--

Sehun wakes up way too early than intended. Despite being a few hours early, he chooses to make use of the time instead of sleeping back. The first thing he did was to freshen up and Sehun decides that he should try the new breakfast stall below his low cost apartment. The weather looks good too so Sehun has no reason to argue whether he should go or not. Sehun glances at the time on his phone to make sure he has enough time to get to classes. He has about two hours. Sehun walks out of his door and turns around to lock it. At the same time, he hears his neighbour’s door opening.

Securing his lock, Sehun turns to look at his neighbour. The first thing Sehun notices is a child in a man’s arm and a packet of milk by the door. The next second, the milk packet is in the man’s arm and he turns to look at Sehun. The stranger raises his eyebrows questioningly. Sehun swallows as he feels pathetically small in the man's eyes. Sehun doesn't know what happened but he's creeped out and again, he swallows nervously. Stumped by the fiery eyes, Sehun smiles awkwardly and the man glares at him before turning to get inside his house.

Sehun releases a deep breath as soon as the man is out of his sight. Instantly Sehun felt like a charm is broken and he blinks his eyes repeatedly. "What happened?" He whispers, staring at his neighbour's door. He just saw a man grabbing a packet of milk with a child in his arms. So why is he feeling so lost and hypnotized?

Ignoring what happened, Sehun makes his way down to grab his breakfast. He eats it in silence, watching everyone pass by hurriedly. Just then, his eyes glance up to his apartment building. His eyes notice a man at the balcony, swaying a child to sleep. Sehun forgets his meal and starts counting the floors. He has a hunch that it could be the same man he encountered earlier and he's right.

It's his floor. The fourth floor and Sehun recognizes his flower pots. Sehun wishes his eyes were augmented to properly look at the man. A voice in his head scolds him for being a creep but Sehun pushes it aside and continues staring. From where he's sitting, Sehun could hardly see the man's face. Even earlier, Sehun didn't properly see the man but now, Sehun wants to see. The stranger has a weird pull and Sehun is a puppet. Sehun watches how the man holds his baby close to his chest. He’s walking from one end to the other and he leans down to kiss the little one before walking into the house.

Sehun assumes the baby has fallen asleep and glances down to his cold noodles. Sehun shakes his head and smiles. Sehun hopes the next time, he would get to see the baby’s face. He has always been weak for babies. Sehun loves babies, especially ones with chubby cheeks and fingers with toothless smiles. The thought itself got Sehun groaning. He imagined a baby without a baby at sight and now he’s desperate to see one. All of a sudden, Sehun holds his desires, to think.

He never heard a child crying. That man is his side neighbour and it’s impossible for him to not hear a child’s cry. He heard his other neighbour have sex before and it was an awful experience so it’s impossible for Sehun to miss a child’s cry. Sehun pushes the thoughts away to finish his breakfast and quickly gobbles up the remains in his plate. Before he leaves the stall, Sehun glances up to his house, to the house next door in hopes to see a man with a child but luck isn’t on his side.

\--//--

Sehun straightens his legs on the lazy chair as he continues with his daily activities of stargazing. He has a beer bottle with him today. On the way back from class earlier, Sehun decided that he should treat himself with a bottle of cold beer since he doesn’t have a class tomorrow. Sehun takes a sip of his beer and sighs as he leans against the chair. The cold wind is making Sehun relaxed and contented. The beautiful night sky is also adding to his contentment to which Sehun enjoys without any distraction.

But all of a sudden Sehun hears a grunt coming from around his balcony. At first, Sehun thought he’s unconsciously making the sound but he hears it again and he pushes himself up from his lazy chair to look around. Sehun keeps his beer bottle on the floor and checks in between his flower pots. He couldn’t see anything suspicious and finally he brings his gaze to look at his neighbour’s side. It belongs to the strange man with a baby. There’s nothing on his neighbour’s balcony. Yet, Sehun could still hear something.

Sehun gets up from the chair and makes his way to the railing separating the balconies. Sehun tips his toes and perks at the other side. The sliding door is open, thin curtain swaying a little as the wind blows. For a split second Sehun hopes the man would come out with his child so Sehun can admire the baby but what surprises Sehun is small fur ball. Sehun shrieks, jumping away from the railing to have a look.

It looks like a cat with big, round, sparkling eyes. But, it looks like a dog too, with its tail wagging left to right as if happy to see Sehun. Sehun smiles and waves at it thinking about all the surprises his neighbour has for him. Today Sehun got to know his neighbour has a child and now, he finds a dog, or maybe a cat. The walls must be soundproofed but Sehun dismisses the idea right away. He hears his other neighbour clearly.

Sehun tries calling the fur ball, wanting to pet it and it inches closer to the railing to give Sehun the prettiest eyes. Sehun coos, getting smitten with this little godly creature but his happiness lasts only a short while. He hears a loud grunt and quickly the puppy turns around to get into the house. Sehun sighs, following the puppy which is running cutely. He watches closely, hoping that the man would come out and say something about his pet dog but no. The only thing Sehun gets is a shadow of a huge animal by the curtain and slowly, the sliding mirror moves. Sehun’s jaw drops, gaping at his neighbour’s door, “What the hell is that?” Sehun mumbles, “Could it be a shadow?” Sehun chuckles awkwardly, getting back to his chair but his betraying heart trembles in fear. Sehun decides he should call it a day.

The next morning, Sehun finds it incredible how he got up early again. He’s a little frustrated over the lack of sleep but he figures, he should make use of his time. Just then, Sehun remembers something and smiles to himself, blushing on his bed on his own. But then, he curls and scolds himself. He should be lusting over someone else’s husband. The man is married, he has a child and Sehun finds it pathetic how one meeting made Sehun think and overthink so much about someone.

Sehun shakes his thoughts and freshens up, picking the most comfortable sweatshirt in his cupboard. He goes with his baby blue sweatshirt and black jeans. Sehun walks to his dressing table and stares at the items on it. He contemplates over wearing a watch and his glasses. After minutes of deciding, Sehun chooses his glasses and heads out – “Breakfast will be good.” Sehun hears his mental voice but he knows that’s a lie. Eagerly, Sehun opens the door and magically; like a fairy-tale scene and a whole fated encounter, Sehun hears his neighbour’s door.

Sehun pretends to fix his mat and ‘naturally’ greets the man, “Good morning,”

Unlike yesterday, the man isn’t glaring. He seems to be surprised and Sehun smiles. “Milk again huh?” Sehun says, making the most casual conversation but still, the man stands still, looking at him. Sehun chuckles softly, “You’re not the talking type,” Sehun concludes, scratching his nape to cover his silliness and awkwardness and gets back to locking his door. He knows he sounded a little rude with the remark but he couldn’t be bothered. All his attraction disappeared in a blink. Once again, Sehun sends the man a smile and walks away.

\--//--

It seems the routine continues with Sehun waking up early. He tries not to leave his house at a certain to face the weird man but not matter whatever timing, he’s there, fetching milk from his door. Sehun doesn’t bother greeting the man anymore. He’ll pass with a polite smile, fixing his glasses as he moves. Sehun tries not to waver at the man’s charm. He can be shirtless, in a top or super tight top but Sehun keeps his expressions neutral and mind fixed on one word, ‘jerk’. But somehow, Sehun thinks of the man before he sleeps. His beautiful sun kissed skin, plump lips and fierce eyes excites Sehun. He has never met anyone with such intense eyes; there’s electricity, a current and whirlpool in his eyes.

The next encounter with the man changes Sehun’s stand on the man. Sehun totally wavered from his feelings and determination. It seems like fate is pulling his legs, using its trump card against Sehun to fall for the man. This time, it is Sehun who’s standing still, watching the man. He has his little boy in his arms. The heavens has blessed Sehun since the little one is looking at Sehun with his tiny thumb in his mouth. Sehun wants to coo loudly and reach for the baby; touch and pepper kisses all over his chubby cheeks. The boy is literally the cutest child Sehun has ever seen in his life. His big round eyes sparkles like a cute puppy. His cheeks are pink. His pyjamas are too adorable with little bears on them.

Sehun keeps staring at the baby, not bothering about keeping his expression neutral. Sehun is sure he’s making the ‘desperate to hold’ face and ‘I want to squish this baby’ face. he just cannot keep his expression straight in front of a super adorable baby. “Baby,” Sehun hears a low, deep voice and gets out of his ‘baby charm’ to look at the father – the man. “Huh?” Sehun blinks stupidly, probably is already blushing at the idea of being called baby.

“You like babies?” The man asks, shifting the boy from one arm to the other. The baby boy looks oddly comfortable in the man’s arm despite being held for some time now. Babies would usually throw tantrums but no and this attracts Sehun more. “I love them,” Sehun replies, looking at the boy, not sure if he’s allowed to interact but the boy sends Sehun a killer smile.

“Oh goodness gracious,” Sehun cries, frowning and throws his head back in desperation. This is unfair. This is so unfair. How is it possible for both the father and son play with Sehun’s mind and heart like this? “If babies can kill, he killed me with his smile.” Sehun mutters loud enough for the baby to giggle. It surprises Sehun more and he makes grabby hands at the boy, desperate to pull the boy’s cheeks. Sehun fails to realise that the man is also gaping at his own child. “How on earth is he so adorable?” Sehun cries, moving forward to get closer to the boy.

“He seems to like you.” Sehun hears the man talking but he focuses on the child more. The boy is blinking slowly, looking cutely at Sehun. “I like him too,” Sehun says, tilting his head making duck faces at the boy. It seems to excite the baby as he jumps in his father’s arm, laughing like a toothless baby. “He normally hates strangers.” The man informs and Sehun listens with one ear, making kissy sounds at the baby.

“Really?” Sehun asks, finally looking at the father and the man nods, “He is selective.” The man continues talking, looking at his son lovingly and Sehun can’t help the smile that blooms on his face. “I bet he loves you and his mother.” Sehun says unconsciously and he hears a distant growl coming from somewhere. Sehun turns around to look for the sound but he couldn’t find anything and he remembers their pet dog. It must be the dog growling. “He doesn’t have a mother.” The man says without any feelings and it is Sehun who’s over-reacting. He feels so sorry for the boy. It is impossible for such lovely soul to not have a mother. “I am so sorry,” Sehun apologises not for intruding their lives but for the fact the boy doesn’t have another parent.

“It’s okay. She deserves it.” The man replies and Sehun blinks curiously, “Deserves what?”

“Nothing,” he dismisses Sehun’s attempt to question more. Sehun opens and closes his mouth, contemplating if he should ask more but realizing he’s getting late, Sehun decides to excuse himself. “I should go. I will get late for classes.” Sehun says, waving at the adorable baby and lowers his body to look into the younger’s eyes. Sehun sends the boy a flying kiss and he giggles again, fisting his hand into his small mouth. “I’ll see you again.” the man says, opening his door and Sehun reluctantly moves his legs. He keeps waving until the baby is out of his sight.

Sehun walks down the flight of stairs slowly, dreaming about the little one. It’s a little questionable how Sehun has the little one in his mind all the time. Sehun manages the secure himself a table and quickly orders a set of English Breakfast. He slyly brings his eyes up to look at the balcony, lying to his mind about wanting to check the sky when he actually wants to have another glimpse of the baby. However, his mind brings him to think about the father now. So, the man is alone which makes Sehun bite his lips in agony – an attractive single father lives next door. Sehun swallows, looking down at his laps. He’s getting a little hopeful.

The man is ridiculously attractive. Everything about the man screams possessive, dominating and sexual. Although Sehun may seem he has been head over heels for the baby but he wouldn’t deny that he checked the man out first. It is impossible to ignore the man. He’s just so damn attractive. But Sehun genuinely likes the baby. Groaning and hitting his head, Sehun regrets not asking the baby’s name. “I can also get the father’s name,” Sehun mumbles to himself while accepting his breakfast plate. He blames the sunlight for the heat on his cheeks and swallows his meal quickly. He’s late.

By the time Sehun gets back home around nine at night, he stops by at his neighbour’s door for a few seconds. He tried so hard to ignore a certain man and his baby to invade his thoughts during classes but he couldn’t help thinking about them. Now, Sehun stands by their door contemplating if he should knock and make conversations. “I will probably look desperate.” Sehun mumbles and walks to his own door and gets inside his house. It’s dark except for the street lights coming from the open balcony door. He leaves it open for ventilation. Sehun dumps his bag on the couch and heads towards the balcony to take a lungful of air. He needed it all of a sudden and he leans against the railing to look at the stars above. Sehun hears some sound coming from his neighbour’s place again and this time he doesn’t freak out. He shits to lean his back against the railing and stares at his neighbour’s balcony. The puppy is there again and this time Sehun walks over and stretches his hand out to pet the puppy’s head.

Sehun smiles as the puppy tries to reach out to Sehun too. It uses its tiny paw to touch Sehun’s hand as if trying to communicate with Sehun. The gesture has Sehun thinking about everything in the household next to his. Everything seems to be cute, adorable and squishy on the other side. He remembers a proverb, “Grass is greener on the other side,” and Sehun couldn’t agree more with it. “What’s your name?” Sehun whispers although he knows he couldn’t get an answer. The puppy wags its tail happily, looking at Sehun with wide, shiny eyes. All of a sudden, the puppy runs inside the house, leaving Sehun alone with his undying curiosity. Sehun waits, hoping for the nameless man to appear but he doesn’t and Sehun calls it a day.

\--//--

The next morning, Sehun gets up late and he’s already moody. He knows he will never meet his handsome neighbour. The thought itself angers him and Sehun brushes his teeth angrily. He frowns at his reflection in the mirror and shakes his head. He can only hope for his day to be better. Sehun picks his bag from the couch and searches for his keys. After rummaging his bag and around the couch, Sehun finds his keys on the floor. He picks it up and heads out. Hopefully, Sehun glances to his right in case there’s man and a boy but no. He should have known but his dumb mind had to make a fool of his heart. Sehun groans and sighs. The disappointment reaches his brain now, giving him a slight headache.

“You don’t look too well,”

Sehun jumps, dropping his keys and he notices a pair of legs in front of him. Sehun straightens up and meets the most handsome man on earth; his charming neighbour. He’s carrying his baby boy in his arms again and it seems they are heading out by the looks of their attire. “You guys going somewhere?” Sehun questions back, refusing to answer the man’s question about his health. If Sehun were to tell him about his headache, he’d make a fool out of himself. “I was thinking about having breakfast.”

“Oh,” Sehun stands on his toes, a little excited about it. “No milk delivery today?” Sehun asks assuming that they usually have milk for breakfast.

“The milk is not for breakfast.” The man replies, smiling knowingly and Sehun wonders if he thought out loud.

“I assume you have milk for breakfast,” Sehun chuckles awkwardly. He wants to ask the man if he would like to join Sehun for breakfast at the stall nearby. “I am also planning to have breakfast.” Sehun starts vaguely, hoping that the man isn’t dense. Sehun focuses on the little boy and smiles. “Let’s have breakfast together. I know a good place.” The man says, adjusting the floor mat with his foot. Sehun tries not to jump in joy so he composes himself before saying thank you.

Sehun follows the man quietly at first but after a few steps, he breaks the silence by asking for the baby’s name, “He’s Leo and I am Kai.”

“I am Sehun,” Sehun introduces himself in a whisper, too overwhelmed to finally know their names. “Hello Leo,” Sehun waves at the little one and the boy squeals in his father’s arms happily. Sehun hears Kai grumbling about Leo being too excited and he pouts on behalf of Leo, “He’s adorable and he likes me.” Sehun says, blowing kisses to the boy and again Leo jumps, hitting Kai’s shoulder happily.

“He’s a rowdy. Always crawling there and here, biting things.” Kai grumbles again and Sehun forgets his image by squealing and cooing loudly. “He’s a baby and he should be doing that. He is growing.” Kai sends Sehun a look and it reminds Sehun of their first encounter. The way Kai looked at him reminds Sehun of that moment; he feels a sudden emotional pause. Kai’s gaze penetrates into his soul, leaving Sehun breathless and confused.

“I would challenge you to take care of him for a day but I won’t.” Kai says, shifting Leo on his other arm. Sehun catches the muscles movement and swallows to cool down his thirst. “Why not?” Sehun asks back,

“Because I don’t want to.”

Sehun stops to scowl at the man. His dream to baby a baby shatters in a blink. Sehun continues walking, following Kai as he guides Sehun to another breakfast stall. It’s a little far from their apartment but Sehun wouldn’t want to complain. He gets to spend some time with a gorgeous man and a cute baby. The ‘angel’ in Sehun reminds him of his classes but today, Sehun feels like rebelling. He wants to steal some time to spend it with Kai and Leo.

“This place serves the best chicken rice,” Kai informs, getting them a table and Sehun looks around the shop. It is his first time here and he wouldn’t scold himself for not knowing this place. He’s not a local. “I haven’t been here,” Sehun tells Kai and the man sits in front of him with Leo on his lap. Sehun wants to desperately hold the boy but decides to check on the menu before he musters up the courage to ask Kai.

“I am quite familiar with this place. Been coming here for some time now,” Kai speaks, raising his hand to call for order. Sehun contemplates on his order and he blushes when Kai asks if he could order for him. Sehun never had anyone making food decisions for him. This sends tingles to his heart. An elderly man comes to their table and beams brightly, “How’s my little wolf doing?” the man asks, leaning down to look at Leo. Sehun stares at the man with questions in his head and glances at Kai.

“He is fine, just destroying my furniture for the meantime.” Kai answers, rocking a drowsy Leo on his lap. Sehun watches the exchange curiously and sends the man a weird smile when he turns to look at him, “And is he your new mate Kai?”

“No.” Kai answers, pushing Leo’s hair back. “He’s my neighbour.” Kai informs and Sehun catches the man’s teasing smile. Something doesn’t seem right, especially with ‘little wolf and mate’. The man chuckles, “The same set, double?” the man asks and Kai nods, “And some bites for Leo.”

When the man leaves, Sehun glances at his watch. He has less than half an hour for his class and he is yet to eat. Getting to college takes him about ten minutes and Sehun mentally decides to skip the class. “Is everything alright?” Kai asks and Sehun looks up to the man in front of him and smiles, “Nothing much. I am just wondering why he called Leo a little wolf. It’s weird for endearment.” Sehun expresses his thoughts but Leo’s father seems to be expressionless.

“Nothing is weird. Leo is indeed a little wolf.” Kai answers and Sehun tilts his head, blinking. Is he losing his mind or did he lose his mind? Sehun stares at Kai, hoping for some explanation but none is given and Sehun does what he does best when getting into an awkward situation. He laughs. “You’re funny,” Sehun chuckles and scratches the back of his neck.

However the silence and adamant stare coming from Kai tells Sehun otherwise. Sehun swallows nervously, playing with his fingers. He’s not sure what to feel and all of a sudden Sehun remembers something. He remembers seeing a shadow of a large animal the other day and the puppy he has been seeing for the past two days could be a wolf cub. “You don’t have a pet don’t you?” Sehun asks, directing his attention to the people behind the bar, preparing drinks. “Leo is the puppy you saw but he is not a puppy. He is a wolf cub.”

Sehun turns white as a sheet and stares at the man before him in complete silence; even his mind, heart and soul is silent as if they’re all surprised by the information. “You mean to say, I have been touching a wolf?” Sehun whispers, ignoring the fact that his voice is shaking. He will be shaking soon too. He is literally sitting in front of two wolves and Sehun isn’t sure if he is safe. Kai could be planning to kill him, eat him after feeding him chicken rice. Sehun glances to his pale, white skin wondering if his meat is juicy, tender or tough or tasteless.

“He wants to see you every time you’re back and he is stubborn.” Kai replies nonchalantly, sending Sehun some imaginary butterflies into his stomach, “Which is why he waits for you at the balcony, wagging his tail expectantly.” Sehun looks at Leo, the young wolf and smiles. Leo smiles back and it takes only a second for all Sehun’s doubts and fear to disappear. “Why?” Sehun asks, eager to know why Leo is behaving in such a way. Kai tilts his head, sending Sehun a look with a shrug, “In simple words, he likes you.”

Sehun tries not to blush. He covers the heat on his cheeks by purposely wiping his non-existent sweat. He is not even that special and he’s taken aback that a little one likes him. “I am nobody,” Sehun tells Kai but the father shakes his head, disagreeing with Sehun. Kai uses the back of his hand to wipe the corner of Leo’s mouth and Sehun watches in pure adoration. “Wolves have special bond. He knows you’re sincere and kind. He is attracted to you as a person.”

“If Leo is an adult, I would have fallen in love with him this instance.” Sehun spills his thoughts and widens his eyes at Kai. He whispers soft apologies and looks away. “You don’t have a significant other?” Kai questions Sehun and Sehun slumps down on the chair. He shakes his head and perks up when he notices a set of plate coming their way. “You don’t have one too,” Sehun tells the man and again, he receives a deadly glare.

“I bit her head off for trying to kill our child. I saved Leo, killed her.”

Sehun widens his eyes as big as he could to look at the man. He is very sure Kai is serious but to hear it out loud sends shivers to Sehun’s existence. To clear the tense air, Sehun decides to make a fool of himself, “I didn’t have any boyfriend because I…” Sehun stops to think, “because I…” _“because what Sehun,”_

“Because I love babies and animals more than humans.” Sehun reasons and it seems acceptable for his brain. Sehun indeed spends his time browsing cute puppies and cats on Instagram. He even stops to greet and pet dogs without greeting the owner. The man in front of him chuckles and his lips turns up slightly, “We are some animals too,” Kai says, teasing Sehun by making some questionable movements with his eyebrows. Sehun swallows nervously, shaking off the undeniable attraction. He’s getting pulled by the man who’ll definitely throw him off the cliff.

Sehun realize he left their conversation hanging and proceeds to laugh. He chuckles softly and picks up his utensils to eat. He is not actually hungry but the aroma and delicious chicken meat has Sehun stuffing his mouth. He looks up to see Kai eating but it looks like the man is having some problems. Leo is trying to fall asleep and Kai is trying to eat. For courtesy’s sake Sehun offers to hold Leo for Kai to eat. The man who claims to be a wolf glares at him; piercing and hard and it takes Sehun no effort to understand that he is not allowed to hold the child.

Sehun slums in despair. Indirectly his wish to hold and kiss the boy is slashed and chopped. Sehun sighs and continues eating without saying anything. Sehun glances at his watch and remembers his Calculus class. Mentally, Sehun tells himself that he can make it to the afternoon’s class. It is for the best. Quietly, he finishes his meal and looks up to Kai who hasn’t eaten anything.

“You didn’t eat?” Sehun speaks before he could stop himself and regrets asking the obvious. Kai couldn’t eat because of Leo. “He doesn’t usually sleep during meals.” Kai mumbles, looking at his son who’s leaning against his chest. His gaze is loving and Sehun couldn’t help but offer help again. “I can hold him and you should eat. I won’t runaway with your son. I am a bad runner.”

With that the man smiles and shakes his head. “I didn’t think you’d run.” Sehun glares at the man, “Then why did you scare me earlier!” Sehun scolds as he feels wronged.

“I am possessive and the thought of Leo smelling like someone else irks me,” the man says proudly and Sehun can’t help but to scowl more. There shouldn’t be a reason about Leo smelling like him, “I don’t use perfume.” Sehun says, rolling his eyes. Since he doesn’t use perfume, there’s no way Leo will have his smell but Kai clicks his tongue,

“You smell like a mixture of flowers and baby powder.”

“No. I don’t smell like that.” Sehun says, sniffing his shoulders. He has no smell and the only thing Sehun can smell is, his body wash, “My body wash’s scent is orange.” Sehun claims and tries to distinguish the strongest smell on his body. He finds the tangy scent on his arm and pushes his hand forward to let the man sniff him. Sehun surely doesn’t smell like flowers and baby powder. Kai however shakes his head, “Not here,” Kai says and carries Leo for Sehun to take the boy.

Sehun accepts Leo in his arms with mixed emotions and stares dumbfounded at the man who’s leaning against the table. Sehun raises his eyebrows questioningly as he shifts Leo in a more comfortable position. The little one seems to relax better in his arms, snoring lightly. “Your scent is significant and it comes from a particular point,” Kai whispers, looking deeply into Sehun’s eyes. Sehun swallows nervously and blinks his eyes repeatedly when Kai’s gaze lowers to somewhere he couldn’t think of, “Wh-where?”

“Here,” Kai whispers and leans in to Sehun’s neck. “Here,” Sehun hears the man’s voice close to his ears, breath fanning his warm skin. “It’s always this spot.” Kai continues and Sehun feels the hair on his skin stand. It could be excitement but there’s also fear. Kai is still leaning close to him and Sehun holds Leo close to his chest. Leo could protect him from his father. “It’s getting stronger now since you’re…”

Sehun turns slightly to look at Kai and he swears his heart stopped beating. The man is too close, so close that Sehun could see the fine lines on his cheeks, the brown in his eyes and smell his spicy manly cologne. “I am what?” Sehun whispers back but quickly snaps out of it. He clears his throat and distances from the alluring man. _‘For heaven’s sake you’re holding a child.’_ Sehun scolds his mind and pretends he didn’t drool on the man a minute ago.

“You’re aroused.”

“What?!” Sehun pushes the man away and glares hard. Sehun watches Kai get back to his seat with a victorious smile and concludes everything to be a game. The man teased him and he fell right into his trap like a naïve prey. “I am not aroused,” Sehun claims but he catches the smirk on Kai’s face as if he’s saying shit. Kai munches the chicken smugly, ignoring Sehun who’s mumbling about Kai being so full of himself.

Ignoring Kai, Sehun focuses on the gift on his lap. Leo is warm and perfect in his arms. Sehun leans down to the top of Leo’s head and takes a lungful of the boy’s baby shampoo. Sehun tries to guess which brand Kai uses for Leo but he couldn’t differentiate the brands. Unconsciously, Sehun kisses Leo and pushes his pinky finger into the boy’s tiny fist. “What are you thinking?” Sehun hears Kai ask and he brings his gaze up to see Leo’s father. Kai has finished eating and is watching him curiously. He has a smile on his lips and Sehun doubts if the smile is sincere. Kai could be teasing him silently again and Sehun quickly shakes his head, “Nothing much,” Sehun answers, keeping his eyes on handsome Leo.

“I have to go,” Sehun announces, still looking at Leo. He has to leave but he is reluctant to leave Leo alone. “I have classes,” Sehun says without telling Kai that he had missed his first class. The man in front of him smiles and calls for the bill. Sehun takes the chance to hug Leo and kiss the boy’s cheeks. He is afraid he might not get this golden opportunity again. “We’ll see you again,” Kai stands and reaches out to take Leo from Sehun. Sehun stands too and hands Leo over carefully. He shivers when Kai’s hand grazes his stomach and he quickly looks away to avoid looking ridiculous. “Thank you for the meal,” Sehun says and awkwardly turns around to leave.

Sehun could feel eyes on him as he walks out of the shop but he doesn’t stop to confirm his suspicion. Sehun quickens his steps; walking as fast as his heart beat and leans against the wall when he’s metres away. Sehun tries to breathe, take in enough air for his lungs to function. Sehun feels like a complete fool for behaving like a high school teenage but he can’t stop his feelings. He has never been interested in anyone and hardly anyone had looked his way. This is new. Everything with Kai is new.

\--//--

Sehun walks back home tiredly. It’s been a long day and he’s one hour behind his leisure time. Sehun couldn’t help but silently cry. His leisure time is his most awaited time of the day and now since it’s cut less, Sehun couldn’t help but feel gloomy and angry. In short, his mood is ruined. Sehun pushes his door open roughly and flinches when it hits the wall with a loud bang. In a split second Sehun hopes Leo isn’t sleeping because he would definitely feel bad for scaring the boy.

Sehun quickly gets into the bathroom to freshen up and under the shower, Sehun decides he will lie on his bed and relax. Slowing down his rapid brain activity, Sehun stares at his reflection in the mirror. He takes slow breaths and calms down. Sehun walks out of the bathroom to his wardrobe and pulls out his usual grey sweater and sweatpants. He is all ready for bed when suddenly he hears something bouncing from his balcony.

At first Sehun tries to ignore the sound but as time goes by, it starts to annoy him and Sehun pushes himself off the bed. He thumps his feet towards his balcony and glowers at nothing. There’s nothing bouncing in his balcony but he catches something jumping in circles at his neighbour’s balcony. “Leo?” Sehun calls sleepily, yawning as he walks closer to Leo. The boy is in his wolf form again and quickly, Sehun looks across the place to see if the father is around. “Were you the one throwing something bouncy?” Sehun asks the little one, squatting so he could see Leo better through the grill.

“He was trying to get you to come out,” Sehun jumps and falls on his butt upon hearing Kai’s voice. He squints his eyes to see a shadow against the beam and tilts his head to see Kai leaning against it, with a cigarette between his fingers. “You smoke?” Sehun asks then regrets for asking a totally useless question. Sehun catches the man snickering, puffing out a fresh smoke out of his mouth and it takes all Sehun’s will to not drool hungrily. Kai is exceptionally hot when he did that and again, Sehun comes back to his senses; Kai must have known Sehun was hungrily looking at him.

“Sometimes,” Kai answers, “Especially when my son is ignoring me, growling every minute just because his favourite human is late. Not only he’s late, he didn’t even come out to the balcony,” Kai says, making his way towards Sehun and Sehun watches how the man’s eyes are hooded with his prominent jaw making him look devastatingly pleasurable. Sehun internally groans when his aching doesn’t stop at Kai’s looks. The man is in full on teasing mode. Sehun wants to scream at Kai, ask him why he is wearing a tank top in a freezing night. This man should be banned.

“I got caught up with work and decided to lie on my bed and relax.” Sehun answers ignoring Kai’s piercing glares. The man is now leaning against the railings and Sehun pushes himself up. Looking at Kai from below makes him think lewd thoughts and Kai’s eyes on him doesn’t stop Sehun from imagining things. Thankfully, Leo falls on his back and gains Sehun’s attention. “Oh baby,” Sehun exclaims, trying to reach out for Leo through the railings but the little one is playful and tease like his father. Leo rolls onto his back and shakes his fur off, “He’s fine.” Kai says, using his foot to catch the boy and swings Leo.

Sehun might not hear Leo laughing but he could see how the little wolf is enjoying it. Leo’s tail is wagging happily and all his four paws are out in the air as Kai swings him. “He’s so adorable.” Sehun coos dreamily. He rests his head on his palm as he watches Kai’s bright smile. “Are you really a wolf too?” Sehun asks, ignoring the fact that his mouth has spoken before he could stop. Kai chuckles and sends Sehun a playful smile,

“I am,” Kai answers,

“Why are you not like Leo?” Sehun asks, assuming that shape shifters would transform during the night,

“I don’t need to be like him. Leo has to bond with his wolf. He will have to be to in two forms until he can control his wolf and shift anytime he wants.”

“What kind of wolf are you?” Sehun asks, looking at Leo who’s now resting next to Kai’s feet. It is awkward to see Leo sleeping on the ground. Sehun itches to carry the boy to bed and tuck him under the quilt. “Leo is undecided yet,” Kai answers with a shrug and a smirk. “Why so?” Sehun asks, innocently, genuinely interested to know about them.

“He has to come off age for me to know if he’s an alpha, omega or a beta.”

“That’s interesting,” Sehun chirps happily, “What are you?” Sehun asks, jumping on his toes excitedly.

“What do you think I am?” Kai asks him back, tilting his head with a sexy smile laced dangerously on his beautiful face. “I don’t know,” Sehun answers honestly and requests for hints. Kai should give him hints since Sehun knows nothing about wolves.

“I am dominating. I lead. I can’t bear children but I can definitely breed one.” Kai says, lowering his voice into a pleasing whisper. The smirk on his face sends Sehun into freeze mode. There are chills running all over his body and at the same time there’s 1000 volts of current going through his body. The mixed reaction in his body is sending Sehun to an unknown area. The way Kai had said it makes Sehun weak on his knees and the man surely knows his effects on Sehun.

Sehun shakes his head, “I am not sure.”

“Alpha,” Kai answers,

“Alpha?” Sehun wonders what kind of wolf an alpha is but considering Kai’s behaviour, he must be the top in the hierarchy.

“Anyways,” Kai jerks his chin towards Leo who’s soundly asleep on the cold floor, “I should put him to bed,” Kai bends down to carry Leo and the little wolf, curls in his father's arms. Sehun melts again, watching them desperately. He wishes to cuddle Leo to sleep too but he can’t be doing that to a stranger’s child. Sighing, Sehun nods and leans away from the railings.

“You want to have him?” Kai’s question holds Sehun from walking in and he turns to look at the supposedly alpha wolf, “What?”

“I have been noticing how you desperately want to cuddle Leo,”

“Can I?” Sehun intercepts before Kai could finish. The excitement and eagerness is getting into him and Sehun starts bouncing on his toes again. His hands itches to hold the boy again but Kai is delaying everything, giving Sehun a painful torture. “Leave your balcony door,” Kai says, raising his finger to which Sehun assumes is the dos and don’ts. Sehun waits for more instructions but Kai seems to be waiting for Sehun to take Leo,

“That’s all? Leave my door open?” Sehun asks to confirm, taking Leo from Kai who’s dangerously leaning over his railings. Sehun didn’t have to move an inch since Kai looks stable. When Sehun has the little wolf in his arms, he could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Leo cuddled close to his chest and rubbed his snoot over his sweater. “He’s so beautiful.” Sehun whispers, lovingly staring at the little wolf in his arms.

“Should I just put him to bed?” Sehun asks, finally looking up to Kai and he cowers by the way Kai’s eyes are watching him. Sehun licks his lips nervously. “Yes,”

“Okay,” Sehun answers, bringing his eyes on Leo and slowly turns around to walk back. His steps are careful and carefully, Sehun lays the boy on his bed. But as soon as Sehun puts Leo down, the boy shifts in his human self and curls on the bed with his thumb in his mouth. Sehun runs out to his balcony to find Kai and he isn’t surprised to find the man by the railing with a knowing smirk, “He shifted,” Sehun says, scratching his head nervously.

“Now you have nothing to worry,” Kai answers and Sehun finds himself stepping closer, “He trusts you.” Kai continues, tapping his fingers lightly on the cold, steel railings. Sehun stares at the other for some time and clears his throat, “I should sleep.” Sehun mumbles, mind full of thoughts. He’ll be sleeping with Leo tonight. He’ll be sleeping with Kai’s son; someone he has no relation or whatsoever. It sort of bugs him. Sehun wants to know why would Kai allow Sehun to have Leo for the night but his mouth decides to stop working.

“I’ll be alert,” Sehun hears Kai’s low warning before he turns around to get back to bed. Sehun sighs dreamily on the small bundle on his bed and slowly he crawls on the bed to lie next to Leo. Sehun stares at the boy and slowly pulls Leo thumb out of his mouth, “No sucking. I don’t want you to have bad teeth.” Sehun whispers softly and smiles to himself. Sehun slowly shuts his eyes, with his hand over Leo protectively.

\--//--

Sehun wakes up to some noise from his kitchen and he groans unhappily. His alarm is yet to ring and the noise is getting too much for his brain to function. Pushing himself up on the bed, Sehun comes back to his senses when he finds a baby blanket on his bed. Sehun remembers then. Leo was with him but now the boy isn’t on the bed. Sehun panics and looks on the other side of the bed. Leo isn’t there too and he glances down the bed in case Leo might have rolled over. The thought itself got Sehun shaking and he mentally imagined the father skinning him alive. Kai snapped his wife’s head off, he might do the same to Sehun.

Again, Sehun hears noises in his kitchen and rushes to see the ruckus. Sehun however, stops in the middle of the way, to stare at Leo who’s sitting on his kitchen counter with his father making himself comfortable in the kitchen. Kai seems to be rummaging through his cabinets for something and Sehun clears his throat, alerting both father and son. The view triggers the sleeping butterflies in his stomach as Sehun pictures the situation domestically.

“Where the fuck do you keep your sachets? I can’t find tea or coffee anywhere.” Kai grumbles, finally turning to give Sehun a look. Sehun swallows nervously and moves his feet to where Kai is standing. Sehun could feel the heat coming from Kai and he could smell the man; a faint scent of his shampoo and shower cream. Sehun shuts his eyes, getting giddy over the musky scent and he opens the lower cabinet. Sehun pulls out a see through container with a smile, “I keep them here.” Sehun whispers to Kai, hardly opening his mouth since he’s aware of his unclean state.

Sehun looks away, getting conscious as Kai’s eyes roam around his body. Sehun fixes his hair by pushing his fingers through his dry locks and mentally scowls at how good Kai’s hair is. It is impossible for someone to have beautiful, shiny, soft black locks. Sehun glances towards Leo’s hair, “Bloody genes,” he mumbles, getting jealous so early in the morning.

“How was Leo?” Kai asks, mixing milk in the black tea and Sehun makes himself comfortable on the long chair by the kitchen counter. Leo crawls towards Sehun and hits his hand on Sehun’s big ones, “I think we both slept comfortably.” Sehun answers but he however couldn’t remember if Leo was comfortable or anything. Sehun is a light sleeper and he didn’t feel the boy move or cry. “That’s good but I didn’t sleep well,” Kai says, turning around to look at Sehun, pushing a cup of fresh, hot tea to Sehun.

“Why?” Sehun questions as he picks up the cup, blowing it cold. Kai leans handsomely in front of him and Sehun blinks, a little star-struck by the man. For a second Sehun wonders if normal human has these abilities to make his knees weak, send him butterflies at weird times and have universal powers to make Sehun’s pulse quicken. But, the next second, Sehun realizes, if humans had these powers, he would have a boyfriend now. “I kept thinking about my son cuddling a human,” Kai says to which Sehun licks his lips rather nervously.

Kai could mean it in both good or bad way but Sehun couldn’t help but think of the sentence in a bad way. Kai must have regretted the idea of allowing Sehun to babysit Leo. “In a ba-bad way or good?” Sehun stutters hoping to hear the actual reason from the father. Kai tilts his head, raising his eyebrows seductively. Sehun looks away and stares at Kai’s finger around the cup. Those fingers would look good around his-

“Bad way,” Kai interferes with Sehun’s thoughts,

“H-how?” Sehun glances up into Kai’s eyes,

“Leo has the human’s scent all over him and it irks me.” Kai whispers, scaring Sehun with the unusual tone in his voice. Sehun catches Kai’s pupils changing colours, getting slightly darker as Kai leans closer to Sehun as if to take a sniff. Leo however is smiling, not bothered by the sudden change in his father’s behaviour. “If you hate it,” Sehun starts looking at Kai with the little confidence he gathered, “If you hate it, I won’t spend time with Leo anymore.” Sehun informs the other, hoping that it will assure Kai.

“I don’t hate it. I am jealous.”

Sehun blinks his eyes, bringing the cup of warm tea to his lips. He sips the tea slowly, savouring the new eruption of flavours on his tongue. Sehun looks at Kai in awe. The man is skilled in making tea. “I am jealous because Leo is hugging you.”

“Why would you be jealous?” Sehun questions Kai, not getting what Kai means. Kai shakes his head, “Finish your tea,” Kai chuckles and turns around to gulp down the content in his cup. Sehun stares in bewilderment at the man and sips his tea. He is really confused but Leo distracts him from thinking about Kai. Sehun loses his train of thoughts entertaining adorable Leo on the countertop.

\--//--

Kai stares at the phone on the coffee table intently, hoping that his gaze could burst the item into flames. Kai boils in anger, remembering the news the phone brought. He has to rush back home – home where he had left for about a year now. Kai needs to solve the dispute between him and his late wife’s family. But the problem now, Kai could not bring Leo along. He should not bring Leo along because the risk of Leo been taken away is high. It’s not that they would take Leo and keep him but they will kill him. Revenge is mightier in the minds of stupid wolves.

Kai rubs his temples feeling lost and confused. He stares mindlessly at Leo’s baby cot thinking of options on what he can do about Leo. He cannot leave Leo with Mr Han. The old man is already busy with his stall and looking after Leo would trouble the man. Kai ruffles his hair angrily, hoping that it will help him clear his head and just then, his ear picks up the sound of his neighbour’s keys.

He forgot about the human boy. Sehun had left home after breakfast for classes and Kai walked home through the front door with Leo in his arms. He can leave Leo with Sehun since Leo likes the human. There shouldn’t be any problem because Leo has scent marked the human but the only problem with the plan is, Kai would not have direct link with Sehun. He won’t be able to sense Sehun if the human is having troubles with Leo or if Leo is causing any trouble.

Kai stops himself from overthinking and plans to ask Sehun about it first. If he wants to do it, he has to do it now since he must leave tomorrow. The message says tomorrow or they will be at his doorstep the day after. Kai hesitates for a second, turning to look at Leo who’s sleeping soundly in his cot. He looks to the left and decides to jump over the terrace to Sehun’s place. That might also help with being alert on Leo in case he cries and he doesn’t have to get into Sehun’s home. Kai walks over to the terrace and checks if Sehun is ready for visitors.

Kai takes a leap when he hears Sehun towelling his hair dry. It is not that he has super hearing sense in his human form but it is Sehun who was grumbling about misplacing his small towel. Kai clears his throat and looks over the balcony, to the busy road. Thankfully, no one saw him jumping over or Sehun will be having officers at his doorstep in less than ten minutes. “Sehun,” Kai calls the other, hoping that his soft, polite voice would be heard. He cannot even speak louder just in case Leo wakes up. He hears Sehun making surprised sound and soon, Sehun appears at the balcony with a towel on his head, “Kai!” he exclaims, and Kai gestures to Sehun to lower his voice, “Leo is sleeping,”

Sehun glances over to his house and back at Kai, mentally but loudly questioning Kai’s presence. “I have to talk to you about something,” Kai says, casually looking at Sehun’s pale white legs. The other is wearing a comfortable pair of grey shorts. “What is it?” Sehun asks, standing next to Kai who’s leaning against the railing. “I need your help.” Kai starts, tapping his finger on the cold steel bar as he looks at Sehun. He stares at the water droplet, rolling down from Sehun’s hair to his neck, disappearing into his thin white top. Before Sehun could question him, Kai continues, “I have to go back and settle things with Leo’s mother’s family.”

“Oh,” Sehun reacts. Kai raises his eyebrows at the other and continues, “I can’t bring Leo….” Kai says,

“You want me to look after him?” Sehun asks, interrupting Kai and Kai stares at the other. He considers Sehun’s reaction and expression before answering the human. Sehun looks interested, determined but doubtful. Kai looks away and considers his own choice. He thinks back of the night he left Leo to sleep with Sehun. For the first few hours, he was wary but soon, he went to bed without worrying. Leo was indeed very comfortable with Sehun and Sehun too, took care of Leo responsibly.

“Yes,” Kai nods and looks at Sehun. “I think Leo trusts you enough.” Kai tells the other but Sehun shakes his head with a smile. “What Leo think isn’t important, what you, as the parent think is important.” Sehun says, looking at Kai with a kind smile. Kai smiles too, loving the honesty which is radiating from Sehun. “You want to know what I think?” Kai teases the other and turns around to face Sehun’s living room. “I think I trust you too,”

“You think?” Sehun scoffs with smile. They are obviously being friendly with each other and Kai loves the vibe between them. He stares at Sehun, finally taking a closer look at the human. From the sides, Sehun has beautiful features. His cheeks are supple, like a sweet apple’s curve. His skin is pale but soft and Kai could mentally feel the softness against his fingers. If Sehun is a wolf, he would be the prettiest omega.

“You’ve been staring,” Kai hears Sehun’s remark and he catches the human blushing. His cheeks are in the shade of a beautiful red and Kai couldn’t help but smile. “Will you do it, Sehun?” Kai asks Sehun, waiting for Sehun to say yes although he’s confident Sehun will agree. He allows Sehun to think in his own mind pace and continues staring, looking at Sehun’s eyelashes.

“I will,” Sehun answers confidently. Kai smiles, “Okay.” He watches Sehun’s lips curve into a smile, “Thank you,” Kai tells him and Sehun replies with a soft welcome. All of a sudden, the situation becomes intimate and Kai could not stop his eyes from staring at Sehun. Sehun is behaving like an omega; fidgeting and inviting unconsciously. He smells divine and fresh, provoking Kai’s alpha wolf and it takes Kai’s human mind to calm the wolf from scaring Sehun away.

“Sehun…” Kai calls in a breath, voice barely out and he wonders if Sehun heard him. But somehow he hopes Sehun didn’t hear him because if Sehun did, Kai wouldn’t know how to explain the change in his behaviour and the pheromones. Kai wants to hold Sehun, feel him against his skin, to engulf in his heat and submerge in this unknown emotion. Kai grips the railing bar tightly and looks away. He needs distractions and he should be away from Sehun. This is a moment of pure weakness and Kai will not let his clouded wolf mind overpower his sane judgement. Therefore, he bids the human good night and promises to drop by with Leo early in the morning.

\--//--

Sehun could feel a weight under his eyes. He couldn’t sleep last night thanks to his hot neighbour who came uninvited, asking Sehun if he could babysit his son. Sehun did not stay awake because of that information but because he was busy doing some last minute cleaning. Having a baby for a whole day is a big responsibility and Sehun doesn’t want to be lacking in any manner. Kai trusts him so Sehun will keep up to that level of trust.

Sehun changed his sheets to a fresh, clean one and aired the room. He even aired to the room, sprayed some antibacterial freshener so that the toddler will breathe in cleaner air. Sehun vacuumed every corner of his house and wiped every surface with antibacterial wipes. He’s taking this babysitting task seriously and thanks to Leo, Sehun now has a clean house.

Sehun stares at his reflection in the mirror. He looks terrible with baggy eyes. Thankfully Sehun doesn’t have classes on Fridays and the weekend is a day away. Sehun could feel the anxiousness bubbling in his heart and all of a sudden, he hears a knock on his door. Sehun quickly dries his face and runs to the door. He opens it quickly and welcomes the pair with a bright smile. Sehun brightens up when Leo smiles at him and beside him Kai clears his throat, frowning at Sehun. “What?” Sehun asks, shifting to stand on his other leg. It’s a sign of nervousness and Sehun clearly knows why he is nervous.

Kai looks extremely charming in his white shirt, black leather jacket and fitting black jeans. His hair is wet, pushed back to expose his beautiful forehead. Sehun forgets about Leo for a second to ogle his father and again Kai clears his throat, “I am running out of time Sehun. You can check me out some other time.” Kai says, smirking proudly and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Come in,” Sehun invites them in, at the same calming his heart beat so that his face wouldn’t expose him easily. Sehun helps Kai to place Leo’s things in his room and he catches the father sniffing the air. Sehun shyly tells Kai about his cleaning spree and Kai smiles handsomely at him, “Thank you, Sehun.”

“All his stuffs are in there; clothes, pampers, towels, lotions and shampoo.” Kai informs hurriedly and Sehun nods, remembering everything. It seems like Kai is indeed in a rush. “I want to settle things quickly,” Kai says, facing Sehun with his eyes serious and dark. “And I don’t want Leo to know what’s happening with me in case anything serious happens,”

“Wh-what kind of serious are you talking here?” Sehun asks, stuttering a little when he catches the doubt and tension around Kai. Sehun might not know how bad the whole situation is but he hopes it doesn’t end in bloodshed. “There will be fights Sehun and if I am connected to Leo, he would know if I am hurt or dead.”

“What nonsense are you saying Kai?!” Sehun screams, shaking in fear but mostly anger. This isn’t a damn movie and at this modern age people are solving problems by taking lives. “There must be some other way to solve whatever issues you guys are having! Call the police or something Kai!” Sehun says, moving closer to Kai and he almost hit Kai’s chest in utter desperation.

“No Sehun. The wolf’s law is different.” Kai mumbles knowing he has no way out.

“Think of Leo damn it!” Sehun finally hits Kai on the chest and on cue, tears starts gathering in his eyes. “I will be fine Sehun,” Kai says, holding Sehun’s hand and caresses it hoping for Sehun to feel is pure intentions and will.

“How will I know that?” Sehun sobs shamelessly. This man is not even related in any manner to him and here Sehun is sobbing for him. “How will I know that you are okay?” Sehun asks, wiping away the tears on his cheeks and Kai steps closer. Sehun watches Kai reach forward to hold his hands, “I am going to create a bond with you Sehun,” Kai says and Sehun stands there wondering what Kai means by that.

“I hope this bond doesn’t break anytime soon and maybe with time this bond will become stronger.” Kai whispers, pulling Sehun closer to him and they stand in each other’s personal space. Sehun forget about Leo who’s crawling on the floor and focuses on the masterpiece in front of him. Kai smells divine and his eyes are beautiful shade of brown. “How?” Sehun whispers back, body tingling with anticipation.

“I’m going to kiss you, Sehun.”

Sehun widens his eyes in surprise. “Is that okay, Sehun?” Kai asks him in a polite whisper and Sehun runs all the possibilities in his head. He’s getting the opportunity to kiss his hot neighbour. He can finally taste Kai’s plush and luscious lips against his. There isn't any denial in his head and Sehun nods, “Okay. You can kiss me.” He says with his cheeks heating up like damn furnace.

When Kai nears, Sehun pulls back with an awkward chuckle. He’s nervous all of a sudden. The heat and sudden overwhelming energy coming from Kai scares Sehun. “Is this the only way to bond with me?” Sehun asks shyly as he scratches his head. Sehun keeps his gaze away from Kai since he can’t look at Kai without burning his cheeks. “Are you suggesting we have sex? That’s the other option.” Kai answers confidently with a smirk and Sehun quickly snaps his head up to look at Kai. He shakes his head.

“Thought so,” Kai smiles, “A kiss will do for now,”

“For now?” Sehun stutters, having Kai in his space once again. Kai nods slowly, “If I come back alive, I am hoping that we could be more than neighbours.” Kai says in his full charm and Sehun could feel his legs going jelly. But his mind slaps him with reality, “You will come back alive Jongin. You must. For Leo,” Sehun says, getting upset all over again and wishes to slap the smile off Kai’s face. Sehun hates how Kai could smile after talking about dying. “Who’s going to take care of Leo huh?” Sehun asks Kai who’s lost in his own thoughts, staring at Sehun with an amused look.

“I have not thought about that Sehun, which means I am definitely coming back,” Kai assures, pulling Sehun closer and rests his hand over Sehun’s waist. Sehun’s heartbeat quickens when he’s a foot away from Kai. “But, I want you to be prepared for the worst.” Kai whispers, holding Sehun’s chin and without a warning, Sehun feels Kai’s lips against his. Sehun’s lips freezes at the contact, a little overwhelmed by the peck but soon he relaxes and moves his lips.

Kai smiles through the kiss and Sehun’s heart flutters as Kai tries to deepen the kiss. Sehun follows Kai’s lead, tilting his head slowly and he steps forward to lean against Kai’s chest. Oh. It’s a divine feeling to be against hard, comfortable and pillow like chest. Sehun tries to resist a moan but the way Kai has his way into Sehun’s mouth has him moaning at the back of his throat like a virgin. Sehun lets go of himself, letting Kai hold him, maneuverer him and guide him. The hands on his back map him and the masculine scent coming from Kai sends Sehun into ecstasy.

“I have to-“ Kai pulls apart, licking his lips while staring at Sehun possibly red lips. Sehun too licks his lips and he feels the heat on his lips. “Go,” Kai continues but his eyes are dark, sort of hungry and possessive but something is holding him back and Sehun could see it clearly. Sehun takes a deep breath takes a step away, licking his lips once again.

“You’re anticipating more aren’t you Sehun?” Kai asks, walking over to Leo and he squats down to kiss the boy on his head. “What? No!” Sehun exclaims, embarrassed that his true, actual feelings are caught. It was all in his mind, how did Kai read them?

“This means we’re bonded now Hun,” Sehun melts at the pet name and he catches what Kai means by bonding. So bonding is, connecting minds and feelings which means Kai now, knows whatever Sehun feels. “That’s great,” Sehun whispers, watching Kai kiss and hug Leo. He doesn’t want to get sentimental and overthink about this being their last kiss and hug. Sehun wants to kiss Kai again and he’s going to pray for Kai’s safety. Sehun will pray for Kai to come back home safely; to Leo, to Sehun and maybe they can start –

“Sehun…” Kai calls sweetly, taking Leo in his arms as he heads towards the door. “Take care of my son for me will you? The milkman will be here-

“But I can’t see you fetch the milk without wearing any shirt,” Sehun pouts, unconsciously, shamelessly spilling his secrets to Kai.

“Okay. It’s nice to know that you ogled me. I thought you were head over heels for my son,” Kai chuckles, kissing Leo’s cheeks again and Sehun opens the door for Kai. Sehun takes Leo from Kai, “I am head over heels for this cutie. Look at his cheeks.” Sehun kisses, smooches Leo’s cheeks loudly and the little one giggles loudly, filling the hallway with his baby laughter. “God, I am going to be back for you both.” Kai says and walks away with after pecking Sehun’s lips.

“Be safe,” Sehun whispers, hugging Leo closely as he watches Kai leave.

\--//--

Sehun is restless. He paces around his apartment aimlessly and sits on the couch, staring at nothing as his thoughts takes him on a rollercoaster of emotions. Sehun gnaws his fingernails as he now stares at Leo who’s sucking on his pacifier, hands working on some lego sets. The boy looks calm, not bothered and Sehun has been trying to study Leo’s expressions and emotions for the past three hours. Sehun feels troubles as he doesn’t know if Kai has reached his destination or if anything is happening but a sudden realization hits Sehun, reminding him that Kai could sense his emotions. Sehun tries to be calm and not overthink. He doesn’t want Kai to worry and he should hope and pray for everything to go well.

Leo crawls over to Sehun with a piece in his hands and Sehun joins the little one on the rug, “You want me to make something for you?” Sehun asks the boy, taking the piece from Leo’s tiny hand and he pulls the little one onto his lap. They start making a robot, (Sehun can only make a robot) with Sehun diligently explaining every step and process. Once it is ready, Sehun tells Leo what it can do, “This robot will help all those in need,” he smiles and passes Leo the robot. Leo examines the robot closely almost throwing it away for Sehun’s heart to shatter into pieces but the boy keeps in at the side carefully while mumbling something Sehun doesn’t understand.

“You love it?” Sehun asks Leo but he gets no reply, instead Leo continues mumbling, pointing at the robot saying, “da… da…” Sehun assumes Leo is talking about his father, “You want to show it to your daddy?” Sehun asks the boy and blushes to himself while indirectly calling Kai, daddy. The thought itself makes Sehun giddy and he clears his throat when Leo looks at him innocently. Sehun feels bad instantly for thinking lewd about his heroic father.

“We’ll show him when he gets back,” Sehun smiles, caressing his small head and leans down to kiss him. Leo rolls back cheekily and he giggles, crawling away happily with his giggles filling his home. Sehun watches with a smile and he could see what it is like if, if he gets together with Kai. The idea is terrifying; Sehun as a human with Kai a wolf descendent. He heard about them, he hears his friends talking about shape shifters occasionally but Sehun could not imagine how life would be with one. And from what Sehun knows, wolves normally mate once and Kai surely mated too. He slumps pitifully on the floor, pouting at his hands as he sulks about it.

Hours have passed (not that Sehun is counting) and Sehun is proud and happy with the progress he has with Leo. The boy ate his lunch, drank his milk and took his nap without troubling Sehun. Lunch time was Sehun’s favourite because he gets to witness and experience feeding Leo first hand. He’s indeed rowdy. Sehun didn’t have trouble with finishing the porridge but he almost had a playful fight with Leo over a plastic spoon. It seems like the boy is keen on nibbling the spoon instead of his food. But, thanks to that, Leo swallowed his food easily. Sehun doesn’t want to praise himself; the porridge could be delicious which is why Leo ate well.

Right now, Sehun feels the need to take the boy out for a walk. They need fresh air and he needs fresh air but Sehun isn’t sure if he’s allowed. Kai didn’t mention it and he forgot to ask Kai. So instead of taking Leo out, Sehun opens the balcony door and takes Leo out for some sunlight. Sehun carries Leo is his arms and started pointing things to the boy. Sehun believes it’s for educational purposes but deep down, Sehun knows he needs someone to talk to.

“Look, there’s a crow.” Sehun points to a crow perching on an antenna and little Leo almost fell off Sehun’s arm, trying to reach to the bird. Sehun grabs the boy tightly, with his heart pumping rapidly in his chest. “Oh God Leo, your dad will kill me.” Sehun cries, adjusting Leo over his waist and this time he holds the boy with his other hand around him. Sehun turns around and sits on his lazy chair and puts Leo on his thighs. He holds Leo’s hands and suddenly a thought comes into mind. It’s something Sehun saw on TV and he would like to try with Leo. At first Sehun shakes his legs slowly and Leo looks at him, a little confused and curious. As the boy gains confidence, Sehun starts shaking his legs faster as if Leo is on a horse.

Leo lets out a cute laughter, falling over Sehun’s stomach and quickly, Sehun adjusts him on his thighs. The shaking continues until Sehun is breathless, “Okay, I am tired.” Sehun announces, straightening his legs and Leo crawls over to Sehun’s chest. “Ba dad da ba da ba dada,” Leo mumbles, hitting Sehun’s chest repeatedly and Sehun could only blink in confusion. He doesn’t understand what the boy means. For a brief second, Sehun panics, thinking that something could be wrong with Kai but as his sanity takes over, Sehun catches a foul smell.

“Okay, let’s get you clean little wolf.” Sehun chuckles, carrying Leo back into his arms as they walk into Sehun’s bedroom. Sehun lays Leo down on his bed after spreading Leo’s blanket. He unbuttons the boy’s white shirt and pulls off his cotton white shorts and his heavy pampers follows next. Sehun frowns playfully at the boy when Leo looks away, kicking his legs in the air. “Let’s bathe,” Sehun announces and carries the very naked baby to the bathroom.

Water splashes, bubbles and giggles made bath time enjoyable and Sehun wraps the boy with fluffy towel before placing him on the bed. Sehun applies lotion generously which wasn’t in the bag Kai gave. Sehun has a bottle of baby lotion in his drawers which he sometimes uses for his heels. Leo seems to love the lotion, sucking his fist despite being told no.

Sehun carries Leo to the kitchen and starts preparing a meal for both of them. Sehun makes Leo’s porridge first. He blends some boiled carrot with rice and adds some moderate seasoning. Leo keeps his eyes on Sehun all the time. It looks like he’s inspecting Sehun, sneakily sending his father information but Sehun doubts Leo could do that. He pours the warm porridge into a bowl and starts preparing his own; two boiled eggs and two packets of ‘ramen’. He’s too lazy to think and decide on a menu thus, instant noodles is the ideal choice.

“Oh God, I am so tired,” Sehun moans, lying on the couch with Leo sitting on the rug with all his toys. “I admire your dad,” Sehun mumbles, thinking about Kai. “He does everything alone since you’ve been born.” Sehun whispers, staring at the fan as his thoughts slips away to Kai. He has no idea how Kai manages everything. Sehun enjoys babysitting Leo but he couldn’t imagine doing it alone. “I wonder if he’s okay now,” Sehun continues, staring at nothing. Sehun wants Kai to comeback now. Things have surely settled down and Kai should be coming home now. Sehun takes a deep breath as he checks on Leo who looks to be falling asleep with his rattle toy. Noticing the urgency of the situation, Sehun carries the boy to the bedroom. Looks like Leo is hitting the bed earlier than usual and Sehun will have to stay up, waiting for Kai alone.

Sehun doesn’t remember how and when he went to bed. All he knows is, he was up late, reading a book at the balcony and now he’s on the bed with sunlight seeping through the curtain. Sehun takes a moment to grasp his thoughts and collect his senses. Hazily, Sehun sits on the bed and glances to the other side of the bed; Leo is missing.

“Shit,” Sehun rushes off the bed to look for the boy. His mind must have been still clouded since Sehun kneels to look under his bed. Somehow he thought that Leo must have rolled off the bed. Then, Sehun remembers the same scenario that has happened days ago. Sehun stares at the door, biting his lips as he hopes for something. Kai could be back but if the other is back, Sehun would know. The front door is locked and the balcony door, “Urgh, I didn’t lock it.” Sehun mumbles and stands up.

Sehun glances out his door, peeking slowly, searching for someone he was anticipating the whole day yesterday. Just then, Sehun swallows bursting his own bubbles. This isn’t the time to daydream because Leo is still missing and Sehun loves his head. He pushes the door open and screams for the boy, “Leo!”

“Leo! Where are you?” Sehun looks for the boy in every part of his living room, the kitchen. “Leo!!” Sehun screams once again, “Leo please!” Sehun is close to tears now, “Your dad will kill me!” Sehun cries, panicking with the imagination of Kai biting him to death. It’s horrible and painful.

Sehun start looking for a little wolf in case the boy transformed into a little wolf. But, if Leo is in his wolf form Sehun will be in a greater trouble because a loose wolf cub will gain numerous attention. Sehun wipes his big fat tears and continues searching the house. “Leo please…” Sehun sobs as he walks towards the balcony with hopes that the boy could be there. “Please… where are you?”

“Oh, Sehun. Why are you screaming so early in the morning?”

Sehun freezes on his spot, catching a figure on his lazy chair. Sehun takes a moment to digest his view. He cannot be dreaming but it doesn’t seem real too. “Kai?” Sehun calls in between sobs and shaky voice. “Hmmm,” Kai hums in reply, putting a hand over Leo as the boy moves a little to sleep better.

“You came back,” Sehun whispers,

“At dawn. You were sleeping soundly so I didn’t want to disturb you but Leo got up.”

“I thought I lost Leo,” Sehun whines and Kai hums again. His eyes are still closed and he’s not looking at Sehun. Suspecting something, Sehun walks over to Kai and stands in front of the other, shading him from the sunlight. “Sehun,” Kai warns softly but Sehun ignores him and leans closer to look at Kai’s face.

“Are you hiding something?” Sehun questions him with a frown and Kai opens one of his eyes to look at Sehun. Kai sighs, “I am so annoyed right now.”

“Why?!” Sehun asks, sitting on the same chair, next to Kai’s leg. All of a sudden Leo whimpers and Sehun glances to the boy worriedly. “How did things end with the other family?” Sehun asks Kai. Sehun wants to know if Kai’s work is resolved and that could be the reason for Kai’s foul and grumpiness.

“Everything went well.” Kai says and Sehun catches the tiredness in Kai’s voice. Now, Sehun feels bad for making a commotion earlier but he shouldn’t be blamed. Sehun thought Leo was missing. “I am just aching everywhere and it will take some time to heal.” Kai mumbles, shutting his eyes once again.

“Are you annoyed because of the body aches?” Sehun is surprised and he wants to laugh. That’s the most human reason Kai could give. “I can give you some painkillers.” Sehun offers but Kai shakes his head.

“I am so bloody annoyed that Leo smells like you and you smell like him.” Kai growls in annoyance, opening his eyes to stare at Sehun. Sehun swallows instantly, not knowing how to react. This thing is unavoidable and Sehun isn’t sure why it is such an issue for Kai. “I applied my lotion on him,” Sehun whispers softly, feeling slightly guilty.

“When I came over, he was hugging you tightly and I couldn’t help but feel that I should push you away,”

Sehun feels shiver running down his spine with goosebumps all over his skin. This is not the Kai he knows. He sounds dangerous and angry. Slowly, Sehun moves back and stands. It is best he stays away from Kai for the time being. It could be the bodily ache that’s affecting Kai’s thoughts. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kai grabs his hand and pulls him close. Sehun falls next to Kai with his face inches away from the other. The heat that’s coming from Kai scares Sehun.

“I think you need some time with your son. I am sorry.” Sehun tries to pull his hand out of Kai’s grip but the man has him in his strong grip. Sehun watches Kai, studying the other’s expressions hoping to read some of his emotions. “You’re scaring me, Kai.” Sehun relays his fear to the other hoping that Kai could tone down his unknown energy.

Kai pulls Sehun closer and to brace himself, Sehun puts his hand on Kai’s chest. He glances to look at Leo who’s sleeping soundly, unbothered by his father’s fierce reaction. “Can I be honest with you Sehun?” Kai whispers, looking at Sehun, eyes going down from one part to another part of his face. Sehun licks his lips unconsciously when Kai’s eyes lands on his lips. “I saw you sprawled on the bed with my son in your protective hug.” Kai whispers, breath fanning Sehun’s cheeks. “Your shirt was pulled up slightly and you gave me a good view of your sweet, soft, pale skin.”

Sehun swallows, getting slightly giddy. The tone Kai is using turns Sehun on and he wishes Kai doesn’t catch the change in his hormones. “You put me in a tight spot Sehun.” Kai continues, releasing Sehun’s hand but brings his hand up to touch Sehun’s cheek. Kai growls all of a sudden and Leo shifts into his wolf self, jumping off Kai’s stomach to curl by the wall. Sehun turns to look at Kai nervously. “He’s…” Sehun stutters, wanting to tell Kai about Leo but Kai shuts him up by leaning closer, “You kept worrying about me, thinking about me and distracted me from finishing my work.” Kai uses his thumb to caresses the sides of Sehun’s jaw. Sehun melts next to Kai, thoughts going wild and hazy. He grips Kai’s shirt around his chest and tries to breathe properly.

“I was trying to know when you’ll get back an-and I was hoping that you’ll be safe,” Sehun stutters, accidently looking at Kai’s lips and for heaven’s sake his desires skyrockets. Sehun wants to feel those plush, soft lips against his lips once again. He wants Kai to eat his lips, devour him and he gasps. Kai pulls him closer with a hand on his nape. He smirks, giving Sehun a knowing look and Sehun is too shameless to bother about shame. “Cross over,” Kai tells Sehun, asking Sehun to sit on his waist.

“If you’re going to be this far, I can’t kiss you.” Kai says, gesturing to their distance and Sehun allows Kai to pull him close. It feels weird and nice to be on top of Kai and he gets to see the man’s beautiful smile and dimple. “You want to kiss me?” Sehun asks, bracing his weight by keeping his hands on Kai’s shoulders. He doesn’t want to crush Kai by putting his hands on his chest. “You wanted to kiss. I am fulfilling your wish.”

“No,” Sehun bluffs making cute faces at Kai but Kai pinches his sides playfully. “Did you forget that I can sense your hormones going haywire?”

“Oopps” Sehun giggles, lowering to bop his nose against Kai’s. “But I didn’t brush my teeth yet,” Sehun closes his mouth and catches Kai’s amused reaction.

“Ahhh, that’s a pity.” Kai pouts and fakes his disappointment. Sehun smiles, “But we can kiss later.” Sehun says, giving his finger for pinky promise. “If we’re kissing later, it will be more than kisses.” Kai says, giving Sehun a playful smile. Sehun knows what Kai is hinting and he can feel his heart going ten beats faster at the thought.

\--//--

It’s been months since Kai last had someone under him and to have Sehun flushed red under him is a blessing. The boy – his human is way too beautiful. The most beautiful person he has ever laid his eyes on and now he can’t put his hands to proper use. He wants to touch Sehun everywhere. He wants to taste the boy, rile him up, hear his breathy moans and hear him screaming his name in pleasure.

They are out of their clothes, skin to skin with a layer of sweat. Sehun’s face is hot red, his lips are slightly swollen and his hips are working on its own accord, trying to get some friction from Kai. “Excited aren’t we?” Kai teases Sehun, pinching his nipples lightly. The sound that escapes from Sehun’s mouth riles Kai up and he leans down to take one of the buds into his mouth. Sehun fists Kai’s hair, scratching his scalp and Kai works the boy more by moving his hips against Sehun. Their aching members rub against each other and Kai gathers Sehun’s cum, “Suck, sweetheart.” Kai says, pushing his fingers into Sehun’s mouth. “Taste yourself,”

Sehun sucks Kai’s fingers and Kai uses his other hand to work on Sehun’s aching hole. He applies some pressure around the rim, loving how Sehun gasps and raise his hip with anticipation. Kai grabs the bottle of lube and coats his finger with it, “Scream if it hurts,” Kai warns and pushes his finger inside Sehun’s throbbing hole. Sehun fists his member and start pumping it but Kai slaps his hands away, “I want you to come only with my fingers,” Kai says, pulling his finger out and pushes in two fingers. Sehun moans and fists the sheet, raising his leg when the sensations get out of hand. Kai grabs Sehun’s leg, mapping the soft skin and suddenly he smirks and Sehun screams, “Found it,”

Kai teases Sehun’s bundle of nerves, adding more fingers and continues thrusting until Sehun hits the bed with a late warning, “Ka-iiii,” Sehun cries, releasing his load on his stomach, breathing heavily as his legs fall limp on the bed. Kai pulls out all his fingers and starts coating his dark dick with Sehun’s cum, “No time to breathe baby,” Kai whispers and raises Sehun’s leg once again. He pushes in slowly, watching Sehun’s expression change. “Wait,” Sehun breathes, tapping Kai’s sweaty arm.

“Painful?” Kai asks, leaning over to move Sehun’s hair aside. He leans down to place a kiss on Sehun’s lips and when Sehun shakes his head, Kai looks at him, “You’re huge,” Sehun whispers,

“It will get bigger Sehun, can you handle it?” Kai smiles, kissing Sehun’s nose, the side of his lips and chin.

“If you stop talking and do something now, I will know if I can handle it or not,” Sehun replies smartly and Kai chuckles, pushing in completely without giving Sehun time to adjust. The human screams in both pleasure and pain. “How is it now?” Kai asks, moving his hips languidly, in a pace that will give Sehun pleasure. He’s feeling it too. Sehun is perfect for him. Kai has never felt like this before and he could feel himself growing with each thrust. Sehun is taking him perfectly and Kai couldn’t ask for more. His thrusts get harder and quicker and Sehun keeps taking and moaning his name.

“You’re getting bigger,” Sehun cries in ecstasy, gripping Kai’s arm tightly. “I’m going into rut Sehun. It’s a wolf thing.”

“I can’t,” Sehun looks at Kai with his eyes glassy and hooded. Sweat glistens his skin as a crown and his moans fills the room as erotic music. “You can’t what Sehun?” Kai asks, voice breaking as his peak reaches him, rut growing bigger and bigger inside Sehun.

“Clo-close, Kai. Please…Please,” Sehun moans, hands itching to fist his red, hard dick but Kai is quick to warn Sehun with a deep growl. He trusts harder and faster, “Now Sehun, now.” Kai says and explode deep inside Sehun with Sehun’s pleasure filled scream resonating around the room.

\--//--

Sehun wakes up in the middle of the night feeling warm and sweaty so he glances up to the fan with one eye and turns to look at the window – the fan is on and the window is open. Then he feels a soft mewl from somewhere around his bed and shifts to find the sound. A sudden pain in his lower back causes Sehun to hiss and a hand circles around his stomach, caressing him as if to soothe the pain. Sehun realizes; Leo is sleeping on his right, somewhere near his waist and Kai is on his left.

“What’s wrong?” Kai asks, voice thick with sleep and he turns to face Sehun. He is shirtless and Sehun gets a view of his chest and pinks. He remembers biting Kai on the chest and he could spot a red mark on Kai’s chest even in the dark. “I am hot,” Sehun replies, noticing that he’s shirtless too and his lower half is covered with his duvet. Sehun sneaks a glance on Kai’s side. Unfortunately, it’s covered too.

“I know you’re hot, Sehun. This isn’t time for self-praises.” Kai moves closer, trying to hug Sehun back to sleep. “No, idiot.” Sehun scolds, with a frown and he slaps Kai’s hand away. “Hot as in, it’s warm in here.”

“Switch on the a/c then,”

“If you noticed, I don’t have one,” Sehun rolls his eyes,

“Time to move into my apartment,” Kai mumbles, kissing the crown of Sehun’s head and Sehun blinks in confusion. He sends Kai a look, noticing how the other has his eyes closed and Sehun doubts if he meant what he said. “Are you asking me to live with you?” Sehun tries his luck,

Kai opens his eyes to stare at Sehun without any emotions. Sehun swallows nervously. He reaches down to Leo, running his fingers into the boy’s hair. Leo mewls cutely, stretching his limbs as Sehun continues massaging his head slowly. It pleases Sehun to witness Leo’s cute side.

Sehun is distracted from his thoughts by a sudden movement from his left and he turns to look at Kai who’s now on top of him. Sehun widens his eyes, licking his lips nervously. His mouth fails to function, ask Kai what’s wrong. “Sehun, are you having second thoughts about us?”

Sehun blinks his eyes. He doesn’t even remember settling his relationship with Kai. Sehun swallows. Kai frowns at him, obviously read Sehun’s expression. “You want us to be something?” Sehun asks instead of letting things hang in between them; let the boulder of question grow. “I am not sure if it’s possible with you being you and me, being a human.” Sehun says, openly talking about his insecurities.

“I am still a human,” Kai says,

Sehun nods,

“And I fucked you as a human,” Kai smirks,

Sehun frowns playfully, concealing his embarrassment.

“And we can live as a family, if you want.” Kai says, smiling kindly.

“Family?” Sehun giggles, caressing Kai’s arm and the man above leans down to kiss Sehun’s lips. “Will you get jealous if Leo smells like me?” Sehun asks Kai who’s trailing kisses along his jaw and he laughs when Kai growls in between kisses.

“I have to deal with it.” Kai replies, “Personally with Leo,” he continues

“Noooo,” Sehun laughs, “I love Leo. He’s my boy!!”

“Shut up,” Kai growls kissing Sehun fiercely. Sehun laughs and pulls Kai down for a hug but soon he complains about the heat again. Kai sulks and falls on his side of the bed but Sehun inches closer to Kai, “I love Leo but I like you more,” Sehun whispers, hiding his face in Kai’s chest.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate Kudos and comments ^^


End file.
